


Messenger

by nerdycraftgirl



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Gen, Literature, Milton - Freeform, Milton Sin, NaNoWriMo, New Testament - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Sarcasm, YA Fiction, demon girl - Freeform, sarcastic teenage demon, snarky, theological/philosophical fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdycraftgirl/pseuds/nerdycraftgirl
Summary: Lilith Makana, a minor demon, has been given a special mission to fly up to Earth and corrupt one human girl, Sandra, who she will use to herald the Apocalypse. But first, Lilith must actually fly out of Hell...which means getting past the gatekeeper, Sin. Much flattery, charming evil, and sarcasm ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opening chapter to a NaNoWriMo novel I wrote this year and haven't titled yet. The novel's plot and characters are entirely original, but the overall story arc is based loosely on Milton's Paradise Lost and there are several references to that great poem in the novel. This opening chapter is the only part of the novel that I could really call "fan fiction"...but I'm curious what you all think!

I.

This mission was entrusted to you, Lilith. You must succeed. To fail is—Pain? Death? Lilith Makana stood in the great cavern, ceiling stretching up to infinite blackness, red ledge beneath her feet and just over the edge it dropped off, farther than the bottom of Hell, to…nowhere. Nothing. Perhaps that was the most terrifying thing of all. To fail means—become nothing. Could they do that to her? She did not know. She did not care, in fact. She only stared forward, the heat of Hell still sitting in the air and making the dark chasm before her wave slightly. She did not think. She just looked forward. All her energy was concentrated into this mission: get up, up, up. Find the girl. Get into her mind. Then—but not now. The gates. They had to be opened.

“Hey, Sin?” Lilith called. “You going to come? I have a mission to Earth if you didn’t know.”

Nothing.

“Sin! Come on!”

Out of the shadows materialized a tall woman with sinuous curls and a curving figure and eyes that were cold but deeply mesmerizing. She would have been beautiful, if her lower half was not that of a snake, making a shifting noise on the dusty covering of the ledge. A trail of yapping, night-black dogs with bright red eyes followed her, some guarding her, some nipping at her, about equally.

“Well, it took you long enough.”

Sin looked down at her imperiously, and Lilith felt a spasm of fear. Sin was powerful. She had power over Lilith. What could she do to her, make her fear, make her hurt, make her nothing…No. Sin wouldn’t do that. 

“Ah, Lilith. You came early. How very pleasing. Our Master will undoubtedly praise your obedience to our cause, your passion for it.”

“Yes,” Lilith nodded slightly. “Absolutely.” She paused. Sin looked her over. A slight smile curled up her lips, so red they stood out like a blot of blood on her unnaturally white skin. “But,” Lilith added, “my mission can’t be accomplished if I can’t get out the gate, and as gatekeeper. Ahem, we must work together if our mission is to be accomplished. To please our Master, of course. I am very passionate. I am of one purpose with you, most delightful of temptresses.” 

Sin’s smile curled still more. The flattery was feeding her, making her stronger. Even the Hellhounds at her waist stopped nipping and looked up, came closer to her. “Yes. Wait no more, my dark little ember. See! I am opening it now.”

And she strode very purposefully to an outcrop of rock, then took hold of a worn gear and turned it seven times. She was stronger than she looked, Lilith mused. The gate opened a crack. Then wide enough to see out of, then halfway open. The whole side of the massive cavern opened. On the other side was…emptiness. It was of no color or lack of color. It was the dark materials worlds could be made of, but it was abandoned. Left to chaos. Even Hell was something. This was nothing. And Lilith felt a moment of fear again. Even Hell was better than nothing. But she was not afraid, no, she wasn’t. Up. UP. She would not have to fear anymore. She could make somebody else fear. Make somebody else nothing. The humans and their free will. Such ridiculous creatures. Such disgustingly naïve creatures. So easy to complicate, so easy to turn to chaos, and ultimately let them waste themselves up. It only took a whisper. The wretches. Find the girl. Get into her mind. Then—Lilith could not help a smile that was a shadow of Sin’s.

Sin nodded to her. And Lilith turned to face the void, and her wings slowly unfurled from her back and spread to full length. She narrowed her eyes. “Yes…a mission.” The wretch would pay for her stupid, stupid, hateful innocence. Lilith kicked off the ground and flew into the void.


End file.
